Canción de las Papas
La Canción de las Papas. es una canción que aparece en "Llegó De La Nocheosfera." Es escrita por Rebecca Sugar. Marceline canta y toca su Bajo-Hacha, mientras Finn hace beatbox mientras graba. Parcialmente Finn deja la tonada y Marceline deja de tocar. Marceline le dedica la canción a su padre por haberse comido sus papas (Al parecer fue un trauma para ella). También se muestra que el Rey Helado conoce la melodía en "Secretos Navideños Parte 2," cuando la canta, usa una peluca similar al cabello de Marceline. Mas tarde en "Llegó de la Nocheósfera," Hunson Abadeer se disculpa por haberse comido sus papas. Declaró: "Ni estaban tan buenas, estaban frias." Letra en Latinoamérica Papi, te comiste mis papas Yo las compre, mías eran, Te las comiste, te comiste mis papas Y lloré y no me viste, Papi ¿acaso tú me amas? Ojalá y lo demostraras Pues no se nota. ¿Qué clase de papá se come mis papas? Y a los ojos no me ve, los tenía llenos de lágrimas Y si las viste no te importó. Letra en España Papi, ¿por qué tuviste que thumb|trozo de storyboard'comerte mis patatas? No fue justo, me hiciste llorar, y pensé que te daba igual. Papi, ¿de verdad me quieres?, nunca me lo has dicho,'' y sería tan bonito. ¿Qué clase de padre, es tan deleznable? Tú me defraudaste, y jamás te disculpaste. Letra en E.U.A Daddy, why did you eat my fries? I bought them they were mine, But you ate them, you ate my fries, And I cried, but you didn't see me cry. Daddy, Do you even love me? Well, I wish you would show it, 'Cause then I would know it. What kind of dad eats his daughter's fries? And doesn't even look her in the eyes? Daddy there were tears there. If you saw them would you even care. Letra del Rey Helado En "Secretos Navideños" parte 2 el Rey Helado interprendo la canción. Uso una peluca que parecía el cabello de Marceline y canto desafinado. Español (Latinoamérica gunter'', ¿por qué te comiste mis papotas? '' Yo las compré y son mías, Pero te las comiste, te comiste mis papas, Y lloré, pero no me viste llorar. gunter, ¿siquiera me amas? Quisiera demostrártelo, Porque no se si podría. Version "Gunter" del Rey Helado En Te Recuerdo el Rey Helado vuelve a usar la peluca de Marceline y también interpreta la canción, pero esta vez cambia las letras para referirse a Gunter en lugar de Abadeer. 'Inglés: 'Gunter! Why did you Gunt my fries? I Gunted them, and they were mine. What kind of Gunt Gunts his Gunter's fries, and doesn't even Gunt him in the eyes? Gunter, there were tears there. If you Gunted them, would you even care? Gunter, do you even love me? 'Español Latino:'Gunter, ¿Por qué gunteaste mis papas?Yo las gunté y mías eran, ¿Cómo que Gunter, gun, gunteó mis papas? Y me pones tu cara de calaca, Gunter, yo lloraba,y con Gunter no lo esperaba, Gunter,¿De verdad me amas?. '''Español (España): ''¡Gunter! ¿Por que tuviste que guntearte mis patatas?'' ¿Qué clase de Gunti gunta? '' ''¡Gunteres tan deleznable! ¡Tu me gunteaste y jamás te disculpaste! ¡Gunter! ¿De verdad me quieres? Letra Original En los primeros borradores del storyboard, la canción tenía letra diferente. Una versión primeriza de la canción fue lanzada, interpretada por Rebecca Sugar, la artista del storyboard y compositora. Está versión nunca salió al aire; solo los ultimos tres versos son usados por Marceline (con cambios menores.) left|250px|Version primeriza (no salio al aire) thumb|right|250px Curiosidades thumb|Hunson Abadeer comiendo las papas de Marceline * En el episodio El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo se ve al papá de Marceline comiéndose sus papas en sus recuerdos. Finn sabiendo que pasaría después trata de advertirle de no comérselas. * Cuando Finn empieza a hacer Beatbox, se ve en el fondo el Cameo del perro de Marceline. Natasha Allegri confirmó que su nombre es "Schwabl." * Esta es la segunda canción mas popular después de la Canción del Bebé Finn. * En los episodios Secretos Navideños y Te Recuerdo, el Rey Helado parodia esta canción. * No sabe como el Rey Helado descubrió la canción de las papas. * Es otra de las canciones que Marceline canta para expresar lo que siente. Videos Canción Original thumb|right|259 px 250px Otras Versiones 250px250px|Version latina'' 250px '' en:Fry Song Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Cantadas En La 2da Temporada Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar